


It's Gonna Be A Great Day

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky wakes up early and has a lot of time to waste before his lecture starts.Logan is very happy to help him waste some time.





	It's Gonna Be A Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in one day  
> i had the idea and i started writing and well, i didnt really stop writing until it was done  
> enjoy, i guess  
> and i do have more ideas for this thing, which has apparently turned into a fucking series without my permission, so who knows? maybe therell be more

Thursday. Not a terrible day, most things considered. Bucky could sleep in a little, since his first lecture wasn’t until noon. Plus, despite that lecture being two hours long, it was also his _only_  lecture. Of course, he usually spent some time studying in the library, or anywhere else where he could find some peace and quiet, but as far as classes went, he just had the one. Honestly, it was the best of his school days! Usually helped him charge up for his class-heavy Fridays too.

_But_  with his luck, he of course woke up at six AM on the dot on this particular Thursday. Wasn’t that just an _absolute_  waste of a good morning? Uch. If he went back to sleep, he’d surely sleep clear through that whole lecture _and_  fuck up his sleep schedule beyond saving for the rest of the week, _and_  rob him of his prep-time for Friday, which would probably be stacked with no small amount of tests and quizzes, just because _fuck Bucky’s life, right?_

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand. His friends would probably be up soon, if not already. Maybe he could go out for breakfast with them, or something. _Anything_  to keep him from falling back asleep.

He opened his messaging app.

Hm. Logan was right on the very top. They had texted each other goodnight last night. Bucky wondered if he was up already.

 

_Bucky:_

_Good morning, Daddy_ 😘

 

He pulled up a game while he waited for a possible reply. The game had barely had time to load before his phone vibrated in his hand and a preview of a message from Logan dropped down from the top bar. He tapped the message, switching back over.

 

****Logan:** **

****Hey, kitten. Lucky I aint on the road yet. Woulda hated missin talkin to you****

****

A smile tugged at Bucky’s lips. God, Logan could make him completely flustered with _a single fucking text message!_  Bucky was _such_  a loser for this guy. Literally, just so _gone._

 

_Bucky:_

_Lucky me_ ❤️

_Cant wait for tomorrow tho_

_Youll roll in at around eight, right?_

 

****Logan:** **

****If all goes according to plan** **

****Heard reports of an accident right in my path though, blockin up traffic for a while, so I might be a lil later than planned** **

****I’ll keep an ear on it today though and try to see if its clearin up or if I can figure out another way to bypass it** **

 

_Bucky:_

_Hope you can_

_Wanna spend all the time with you that I can_

 

****Logan:** **

****Wanna spend time with you too, baby** **

****But shouldnt you be gettin ready for school right about now?** **

****Fuck, that makes me feel old as hell..** **

 

_Bucky:_

_Aaaawww, no, baby, youre not old_ ❤️

_And no, I havent got class til noon today_

_So Ive got some time to waste_

_If youd like to help me waste it_ 😘

 

****Logan:** **

****Way ahead of you** **

**_**_Attached: 52179.jpeg, 52180.jpeg_ ** _ **

 

Bucky tapped the attachments, opening the first photo.

Fuck, his face flushed hot and red when the picture loaded.

It was Logan laying in the bunk in his truck, the reading light on, his face covered by red silk and lace that Bucky recognized _quite_  intimately. It was his panties. From the last time Logan had been at his place, which had also been the _first_  time he’d been there.  Shit, there were still dark spots of dried pre-cum staining the soft fabric.

An ice cold shiver of arousal rolled down Bucky’s spine. His heart quickened, the blood rushing south.

He swiped left to the next picture. He bit his lip at the sight.

It was a photo of Logan’s body, naked save for his boxers, the covers pushed aside. Bucky could see the _perfect_  outline of Logan’s cock in his tight boxers. Fuck, there was even a little wet spot of pre-cum just at the head. God, he wanted to touch it and suck it and just _feel it._

He backed out to the messaging again.

 

_Bucky:_

_Fuck, daddy, ur so sexy_

_I want ur cock so bad_

_Wish it was me on ur face instead of just my panties_ 😘

 

****Logan:** **

****Sounds like a plan, baby** **

****Have you sittin on my face and fallin apart for it** **

****I could eat that pretty ass for hours, I swear** **

****Get you cummin on nothin but daddys tongue** **

 

_Bucky:_

_Want that real bad_

_Fuck, wish u werent so far away_

_Can I touch myself for u, daddy? Ur gettin me so hot, daddy_

 

****Logan:** **

****How bout this, baby?** **

****You can touch yourself, IF you send pictures to daddy** **

 

_Bucky:_

_Gimme a minute, daddy_

_Gonna take the best pics for u_

_Fuck, thinkin about u touchin urself to pics of me is gettin me so hot, daddy_

 

Bucky hurried out of bed. He ran over and flipped the lightswitch, turning the ceiling lights on, then threw himself back down on his bed and turned on his bedside lamp as well. He directed its cone of light onto himself like a spotlight. He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled open his toy drawer. Hm, what did he want to use today?

Nipple clamps? _Definitely._  Vibrating dildo? _Absolutely._  Cock ring? _Yes, indeed._  Collar? _Can’t go without it!_  Oh, and that brand new lube he bought too! Vanilla-cinnamon flavored, his favorite.

He put all the toys out together on the bed and took a picture. He was sure Logan would _love_  knowing what he had to order Bucky around with. He put on his collar quickly, turning the camera around into selfie-mode and put on his sweetest face, making sure the tag was turned to say _Baby._  He laid back down and took a picture of his body just like Logan had, his cock straining against the plain pink panties he had slept in.

Bucky sent them all to Logan and waited for a reply.

God, it was hard not to touch himself while he waited. He wanted to touch himself _so bad!_  Logan got him so hot even when he wasn’t even in the same fucking state. He brought Logan’s photos back up, staring at the outline of his cock. All he could think about was the perfect memories of feeling that thing inside him; feeling it fuck his brain out of his body and drive him insane with pleasure. His fingers itched with the _want_  for touching his own cock and finger his hole.

 

****Logan:** **

****Fuck, youre so fuckin sexy, baby** **

****Fuckin look at that lil dick all wrapped up in that pink shit, wanna put my mouth all over it, get you hot and wet for it, baby** **

 

Bucky whined at the mental image.

 

****Logan:** **

****Wanna put you on your knees baby****

****Hold you down with that beautiful collar and fuck you outta your mind** **

****Cmon baby play with your nipples for me** **

****Not the clamps yet just your hands** **

 

Bucky bit his lip. Oh, that sounded amazing… He wanted that so bad.

 

****Logan:** **

****Think you can gimme a lil video?****

****Wanna hear how you sound baby** **

 

Bucky opened the camera, switching to video mode, and started filming himself. He bit his lip still, eyes falling closed, and ran his free hand over his torso. He teased himself a little. He raked his nails up his stomach, across his chest, around either his nipples, then finally, grabbed at one of them and pinched it hard. _Fuck,_  that felt good. He moaned into the room, his back arching slightly, then switched to pinch his other nipple. Bucky moaned at the rough touches, moaning and mewling with tingling pleasure that rushed right down to his cock, making his cock leak dribbles of pre-cum and wetting his panties more.

_“Daddy,”_  he whined, and looked to camera with hooded eyes for a moment before cutting the video.

It was a struggle to tear his hand away from himself for long enough to send the video. He waited, tense with want and need and lust, for the video to process and for the status to change to _sent._  It was even harder to wait for a response.

He didn’t get one.

Instead, his phone started ringing, Logan’s name lighting up the screen.

Bucky put the phone to his ear.

“Sound fuckin’ amazin’, baby,” was the first thing Logan said to him, his voice a deep, rumbling whisper. “So fuckin’ sexy, kitten.”

Just the sound of his voice made Bucky keen, his cock twitching and leaking again.

“Did you like it, Daddy?” he asked. “Did I do good?”

“Did great, kitten, loved it,” Logan told him.

Bucky listened to him spit then groan, most likely wetting his hand and stroking his cock. _Fuck,_  Bucky could _die_  for that sound.

“Are you touching yourself for me, Daddy? Can I touch myself too?” he pleaded. “Wanna touch myself for you and cum for you, squirt all over myself.”

Logan grunted again. _“Fuck…_  You got a dirty fuckin’ mouth, kitten. Talkin’ like a fuckin’ whore,” he said, his voice straining slightly. “Oughta wash that mouth out when I get there. Punish you for them dirty words.”

The boy whined, writhing over the bed. _“Please,_  Daddy, please lemme touch myself, wanna touch myself. I-I’ll be good, Daddy, won’t say no dirty words no more, I swear!”

“Fuck, c’mon, put those clamps on,” Logan ordered, ignoring Bucky’s pleas and promises. “Cock ring too, baby.”

Bucky set the phone down for a moment. He snatched up the earphones laying on his nightstand and put them on quickly, plugging them into his phone. The sound of Logan groaning flooded over him again.

“Got my headset, Daddy,” he informed. “Gonna do it now.”

He shuffled the panties down his legs and kicked them off. He hissed and bit his lip as he attached the clamps to his nipples. A long, languid groan erupted from him as he tugged lightly on the chain connecting them. Logan moaned and cursed in his ears, sending goosebumps up and down Bucky’s arm. Bucky moaned too as he slipped the cock ring on. God, it was nice and snug and tight around the base of his cock, making his cock ache with the same desperate need as it always did when he wore his cage.

_“Ah,_  Daddy, feels so good,” he said, soft and breathless.

His whole body tingled; all these teasing sensations picked at his spine, making him _crave_  any kind of touch at all. He had to grip and clutch at the sheets to keep from stroking himself or fingering himself, he just wanted it so bad.

“Please, Daddy, please, lemme touch my hole, wanna touch it, Daddy,” he begged. “Wanna touch myself for you, Daddy, wanna cum for you.”

“Oh, fuck, gonna fuckin’ cum if ya don’t stop talkin’ dirty like that, kitten,” Logan told him, his voice still perfectly deep and dark. “Wanna stick my fuckin’ dick in that dirty lil’ mouth, fuck that throat ‘til ya choke on it like a proper fuckin’ whore.”

Bucky arched off the bed, moaning. _Yes,_  he loved being called names like that, he just loved it.

“More, Daddy, more, say more, tell me watcha wanna do to me, Daddy,” he pleaded, gripping the sheets so tight he could almost feel his nails digging into his palms. “Lemme touch myself when you say it, Daddy, fuck, I want you, want you so bad, want you inside me.”

The older man grunted in his ear. “Do it, baby, fuck that pretty hole for me,” he ordered. “Don’t touch that lil’ cock yet, kitten. _Not yet._  Don’t you dare, baby.”

Bucky whined at that, at the veiled threat of punishment. God, fuck, he wanted so dearly to disobey, just so he could listen to Logan get mad at him, talk about how he was going to punish Bucky once he got there, how he’d spank Bucky’s ass until it was red as roses.

But he didn’t.

If he did, Logan might tell him he wasn’t allowed to cum, and fuck, Bucky wouldn’t _survive_  that right now. He couldn’t take that right now.

He grabbed the lube and poured a good amount into his hand. He spread his legs and rubbed his wet fingers at his rim. Fuck, it felt so good, he couldn’t believe how good it felt, it felt so much better than it usually did, God, he was going crazy.

“Call me names, Daddy,” he whined as he pressed past his tight rim, teasing inside himself. “Daddy, please, do it, want it so bad.”

“You wanna get called names, kitten? You wanna by my whore?” Logan questioned, breathing heavy and hard. “A dirty fuckin’ whore?”

_“Yes,”_  he cried.

The motions were quick but shallow; he wanted to stretch himself as quickly as possible but he didn’t want to reach so deep as to touch on his prostate. If he did _that,_  he would cum right away. He knew it. He wouldn’t be able to keep it in, no matter how bad he wanted to.

“My dirty lil’ whore, Daddy’s best slut,” Logan continued. “Gonna be Daddy’s perfect cocksleeve, just gonna lay there, take Daddy’s cock whenever Daddy wants to give it to ya, ain’t gonna have no other use, baby, just Daddy’s lil’ fuckhole. My cumdump, baby. My sweet lil’ cockwarmer, _my perfect, pretty whore.”_

_Oh my God, he loved it._

The collar around his throat made it feel as though those things were true, like he really did _belong_  to Logan, like Logan _owned_  all of him and could do whatever he wanted with Bucky and his body.

_“Daddy, yes, Daddy, I love it, can I take my toy cock, Daddy?”_  he whined for Logan, fingering himself faster, harder, tugging on the chain between his nipples with his other hand. “Wan’ pretend it’s you, Daddy, wanna feel you in my boy-pussy, wanna be your fuckhole, _Daddy!”_

They seemed to groan in unison. Bucky wanted it so bad, he wanted _anything at all,_  he just wanted _something_ to be done to him; he wanted desperately to get a big cock inside him. His own cock almost _hurt_  with how bad he needed to just get _touched._

“Do it, baby,” Logan said. “Take Daddy’s cock, fuck that sweet pussy on Daddy’s cock like a good whore, kitten.”

Bucky cried out as he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the dildo, rubbing his lubed hand all over it to slick it up enough. He didn’t waste any time in pressing it inside himself, letting it fill him up, fucking himself open on it.

_“Shit, Daddy!”_  he whined, tugging on the chain again. “C-Can I fuck m’self? Can I t-t-turn on the vib- vibrator, Daddy? A-And touch my cock? Need to cum, Daddy, need to cum so fuckin’ bad for you, Daddy!”

His whole body quivered with pleasure. God, he was _falling apart_  on this toy, with Logan’s voice in his ears, with the image of Logan sniffing Bucky’s panties and jerking off stuck in his head. It wasn’t _nearly_  as good as Logan _actually_  fucking him had been but it was the next best thing, it was just enough. Bucky didn’t need much more, he didn’t need all that much more to finally cum for Logan, he wanted to do it so bad and be _such a good kitten for Daddy._

“Do it, baby,” Logan ordered. “Fuck your pretty pussy for me and play with that sweet lil’ cock and cum for Daddy. ‘M gon’ fuckin’ cum too, baby, _so fuckin’ close, kitten.”_

Bucky could cry with relief at the permission. He held down the button on the dildo’s base for a second, turning it on, then tapped it a few times to scroll through the programs to the strongest, fastest pattern.

He gasped for air as the toy started vibrating. _Fuck,_  it was so powerful, so amazing. He started moving the toy as fast and hard as he could, fucking it into his hole,  the vibrating head pounding right into his prostate. Oh, God, it was amazing, it was just amazing, just completely incredible, he couldn’t believe how perfect it was, and holy fuck, when he wrapped his other hand around his cock - shit, he could absolutely die for it, his whole body rocked with all-consuming pleasure, he _never_  wanted it to end.

“Cum for Daddy,” Logan kept telling him. _“Cum for me, Daddy’s sweet lil’ whore, Daddy’s pretty slut, cum for me, kitten!”_

Oh, God…

His body went _numb_  as he came. Everything died out and went quiet, the whole world went white and blank, there was nothing but the vibrations rocking through him. It seemed to last for forever.

And still, he heard Logan in his ears, groaning and swearing, cumming right alongside Bucky.

He tapped the button on the dildo again and cut out the vibrations. He couldn’t take it anymore, he’d die if it kept going, it needed to stop just so he could fucking _breathe_  again.

He listened to Logan breathe deep and hard with him.

“Daddy,” he moaned at Logan, trying not to move just to let his body recover for a while. “Fuck, ‘s so good, Daddy, came so good, Daddy…”

“Shit, baby,” Logan swore too. “Fuck, did so good, baby. Made Daddy cum real good too, kitten. Real good…”

They didn’t talk for a while, then. Recovering was the priority for them both, it seemed. They listened to each other’s breathing slow down; Bucky counted his heartbeats as best he could, following along as it calmed and slowed again. He hissed as he undid the clamps from his nipples. Logan talked to him softly, seemingly knowing what Bucky was doing, talking him through it, helping ease him through it. He winced when he let the dildo slip out of his hole, and bit his cheek as he got the cock ring off.

“I’ll call you in a bit, ‘kay?” Bucky said. “Gotta clean these toys off. Gonna shower too.”

“Sounds good, baby,” Logan answered. “Gotta clean up here too. Fuck, do I even have any tissues?”

Bucky snorted. “Lemme know how you figure _that_  one out, doll,” he said and tapped at his phone to end the call.

The call cut out in the middle of Logan’s chuckling.


End file.
